oliver_twistcharles_dickensfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Twist (Focus On The Family Radio Theatre)
Cast * Joseph Holgate - Oliver Twist * Henry Goodman - Fagin * Lee Broadman - Bill Sikes * Honeysuckle Weeks - Nancy * Roy Hudd - Mr. Bumble * Geoffrey Palmer - Mr. Brownlow * Jenny Agutter - Mrs. Maylie * Harry Lloyd - Monks * James Fox - Charles Dickens * John Baddeley - Mr. Giles * Robert Benfield - Grieving Father * Ruby Bentall - Charlotte * Nick Burnell - Police Officer * Bernard Cribbins - Mr Sowerberry * Elizabeth Counsell - Mrs. Corney * Wendy Craig - Mrs. Bedwin * Hugo Docking - Charley Bates * Mark Field - Dilber * Jane Gambier - Oliver's Mother * Jon Glover - Barney/Police Officer * Peter Goodwright - Mr. Limbkins * Christina Greatrex - Butcher's Wife * Stephen Greif - Kags * Roger Hammond - Dr. Losberne * Michael Haughey - Bookseller * Mark Heap - Noah Claypole * Chis Larkin - Harry Maylie * Harry Lawtrey - Artful Dodger * Archie Lyndhurst - Dick * Polly March - Mrs. Sowerberry/Older Anne * Robert Meadwell - Bailiff * Joan Moon - Mrs Pippin * Cecily O'Neill - Mrs Mann * David Oakley - Jailer * Eileen Page - Old Sally * Cathy Sara - Distraught Mother/Susan * Philip Sherlock - Mr. Grimwig * David Simeon - Magistrate Fang * Harry Smith - Older Boy * Mervyn Stutter - Toby Crackit/Magistrate * Richard Syms - Man In White Waistcoat * Paul Webster - Magistrate Palmers * Andrew Williams - Brittles/Hotel Clerk * Finty Williams - Rose Maylie Crew * Dramatised and Directed by Paul McCusker * Sound Design by Nathan Jones * Music by John Campbell CD Release Track Listing Disc 1 # Foreword # A Parish Child # Mr Bumble's Poor-ochial Business # The Workhouse # "I Want Some More" # Boy to Let: Five Pounds # Sleeping Among the Coffins # A Delightful Mourner # "It's Meat" # London and the Artful Dodger # Fagin's Handkerchiefs Disc 2 # "Stop! Thief!" # A Familiar Face # Nancy's "Brother" # A Shady Street near Pentonville # Happy Days # On the Scent # "That Poor, Poor Boy" # Playing the Game # Just the Size # "To the Job!" Disc 3 # Through the Window # Old Sally's Secret # It Was Badly Planned # A Mere Child # A Bitter Disappointment # Rose's Anxious Night # Mr. Harry Maylie # The Face at the Window # Feelings and Duty # Mrs Corney's Secret Disc 4 # Something in the Wind # Trusting Rose # Great Happiness # God's Mercy # Mr Morris Bolter # A Reputation of Glory and Honor # A Woman's Obstinacy # Hanging Around London Bridge # Enough Light # A Party to Murder Disc 5 # They're Coming # Putting an End to the Mystery # The Lost Sister # A Reminded Promise # "God Forgive You" # The Reclamation of Young Oliver Twist # Epilogue # Afterword Let's see some clips Category:Radio adapations